The instant invention relates generally to attachments for telephones and more specifically it relates to a telephone table.
Numerous attachments for telephones have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to each mount the base of a telephone received thereto, so that the telephone can be used therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,110 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,867 to Hamilton and U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,367 to Lapinski et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.